


Mood ring

by OceanSwiftie



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M, On a case, car drive, in the middle of a small town, mulder almost runs a red light because he is looking at her, scully gets a mood ring it turns pink which means love, they say i love you for the first time in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSwiftie/pseuds/OceanSwiftie
Summary: On the weekend, Scully goes to a birthday party and in her bag of party favors there is, among other things, a mood ring.While in the car, going to work, on a case with Mulder, she puts it on and it turns pink, which on the pamphlet means love.He thinks it’s really funny. Scully realises she loves Mulder.
Relationships: mulder and scully
Kudos: 5





	Mood ring

“ Hey Scully”, he says, opening the side door. “ Hi, sorry, I just came back from my god son’s birthday party.” 

She gives him a quick embrace before climbing in.  
She smells like strawberry cake. It is normal for them to do that, they are best friends, very close. 

“ Nah, it’s fine. Hop on in. Let’s go.” She sits down on the leather seat with a sigh. 

“ Here is the case file. You can review it on the ride there”, he says, handing a folder to her. “ Okay, what is it about this time, let me guess, a vampire, a mutant that lives in a sewer or maybe, Bigfoot?”, she says jokingly. “ None of the above…”, he answers. 

She is wearing a navy blue blazer, white blouse and a pencil skirt, her golden cross necklace hanging across her collarbone. She looks stunning just in her work clothes, the sun bouncing off her hair. 

Realising he is staring, he averts his eyes and fiddles with the radio, turning the knob until he finds the right frequency. Music blares through the speakers.

They drive in silence for a while, then he asks, “ How was your day, I mean, besides going to visit your godson?” “ Oh, nothing else really. The birthday party, well… it was just a bunch of little kids running around on a sugar high. I talked to some friends, had a drink and some cake.  
But, otherwise, I was planning to walk in the park and read, I guess”, she says, shrugging. “ Yeah, sorry I foiled your afternoon plans and had to drag you out to this case in the middle of nowhere. 

Um, maybe we could go somewhere after? There is probably a crummy bar around there.” “ No, sorry I, I have a date. I met this man whose daughter was at the party and I’m going out with him later today, so….” 

To be honest the only reason she accepted was because she had been feeling lonely. Lately, she wanted someone she could talk to, just to be with in general, to spend time with. Deep down inside, she has a thing for Mulder, can’t seem to look at anyone else. She would never tell him that, of course.  
The time they went to that dive bar and he sang karaoke, she had to look away because she actually liked the way he was singing it. He was handsome, she admits it. “

Oh, ok, hmm”, he says distractedly, biting his lip so hard he tastes blood. He focuses on driving instead. 

“ I never go out on dates anymore, not since a long time. Phoebe and Diana were the farthest I had ever got in my relationships.” He doesn’t know why he is saying all this. Wherever he went, usually girls tried to flirt with him, but he ignored them. It felt wrong to think about anyone else but Scully, who was intently studying her nails and looked up.  
“ With me, it was Jack, in college. Otherwise, it never really lasts.” “ It’s always complicated.” “ Yeah, that’s true”, she says with a soft, sad, almost wistful smile

. He stares out the window, watching the trees blur as they drive past.

“ What did you get in the goodie bag?”, he asks, leaning over. She hands over the small bag. “ A pen, a lollipop, bracelet, key chain, stickers and a mood ring.”  
“Oh.” 

He grabs it and holds it up. “ Scully, will you marry me?”, he says jokingly, even though he actually wants it for real.  
He has said it before, through the phone, and she just responded “ Um, I was hoping for something a little more helpful.

“Yes”, she answers this time, with a smile spreading across her face. He slips it on her finger and she laughs. She hasn’t laughed in awhile, it’s nice to hear. 

“ It makes sense, you know, everyone who sees you falls in love, probably”, he says suddenly. Her cheeks flood with color. 

She frowns, her forehead crinkling. “Actually, I might cancel my date. I mean, it will most likely be boring. The last time, he talked all about his job, I was actually grateful, relieved when you called and told me I needed to come down. He’s not my type, anyways, I don’t think.”

“ Does that mean you aren’t happy to be my partener. It’s true that you would be better off working in another department, so you won’t have to be Mrs. Spooky anymore.” “ Mulder, my only joy in life is not to prove you wrong.” “ Well, why else would you want to be out there then?” “ I don’t know, maybe I enjoy being out there with you.” “ Okay, good. 

What is your type?” “ I think someone who is tall, handsome, who stands up for what they believe, even if it’s something crazy like alien abduction or spontaneous human combustion, who tells really bad jokes, who is kind and you can trust them more than anything...kind of like that.” Mulder’s heart beats faster, because that is a pretty accurate description of him. 

It can’t be. She doesn’t see him like that, not at all. She looks at him, her eyes are so blue, as clear as the sky on a cloudless day. He wants to kiss her right there and then, but stops, mentally chiding himself.

“ Your mood ring is turning pink. What does that mean?”, he asks, grabbing the little booklet that shows the colors. Love is written next to the small square.

She reads it over his shoulder and he laughs. “ Come on, who do you like Scully? Spill”, he smiles, hoping, believing. 

“ Well, it’s not really true. I mean, it’s just a cheap toy anyways”, she says, her face turning red.  
Mulder’s eyes flash with hurt and sadness before he focuses them back on the steering wheel. His heart feels like it is breaking right now, over a stupid ring. “ Right, yeah.” 

But what if it‘s not, she thinks, what if I feel something for you. You can tell him. It’s funny, small things can change everything. A party favor made her realise she loves this man sitting next to her. She wants to continue this journey, her life with him. Who knew? She already has someone who cares for her, who she can trust… How could she not see that? Maybe, just maybe, she loves him back. You can always ask, you could. 

You could ask, he thinks.

“ Fox, really, I meant it. I want to stay by your side forever. I love you. But I think you should get a real diamond ring.” His eyes are hopeful, lit up with happiness. 

Someone honks and he slams on the brakes, the car comes to sudden halt. He almost ran the red, because he was looking right at her. But it doesn’t matter, she is all he ever wants to look at.  
“ Mulder, watch out please! I really don't want to get in a car accident today.” 

“I’m sorry, but I really love you, so much, and that’s why I didn’t see. Scully, I think I just told you I loved you in a car.”  
There are tears in his eyes, but he is so, so happy. 

“ I know, you could have picked a more romantic spot.” She holds his hand, squeezing it tight, he leans over and kisses her forehead. “ I love you too, my Mulder. 

Want to go out for dinner? You can pick where. I do have a reservation for a nice one, in the center. I’ll wear my dress, I picked it out especially for this date. “ Yeah, except it wasn’t supposed to be with me.” “ Well, change of plans, now it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I know this is really unrealistic because he can’t drive plus do and say all this at the same time, but it’s fine. It’s a short fan fic about their friendship. I hope you like it. <3 <3


End file.
